


【TSN/ME】Apology accepted/花朵道歉pwp

by IrisSpades



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cages, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades
Summary: 复合同居后的某一天，Eduardo用新玩法博得了Mark的原谅。





	【TSN/ME】Apology accepted/花朵道歉pwp

**Author's Note:**

> warning: 伪囚禁play/物化Eduardo/dirty talk/宠物&主人/伪奴化play/spanking/cage and tail/鞭打   
> 非常污，特别污，so fking dirty!! So fking OOC!!  
> 看好预警，接受不了请退出去，看到一半儿接受不了请直接x掉，不接受对于玩儿法的批判。  
> 逻辑bug欢迎捉虫 欢迎讨论
> 
> 作者的话：  
> 写前戏写到崩溃，废话多的人真的会先折磨死自己。没有情节，是一篇前戏异常冗长的纯车，才意识到就连开车我都能废话连篇。

正文：  
“别生气了，早点回家。”

Mark看着手机上来自Eduardo的短信抿了抿嘴唇，面无表情的卷毛CEO似乎知道这句话背后的意思，但角度锋利的下颌线条却没松弛一点儿。他没回复Eduardo的信息，但反正有已读回执，Wardo知道我看到了，Mark的手指点在桌面上下意识地动了动，想到，那就行了，我还在生气呢。

在做报告的年轻人看到大Boss下意识敲打着桌面的手指和皱眉误以为是催促，于是语速加快做完了presentation。而始作俑者似乎根本没有好好在听，只是用敲打键盘一样的节奏用手指轻点着桌面，甚至没有听到报告者最后的”so that is the end of my presentation.”直到气氛因为他的毫无反应而僵硬起来，Facebook的大Boss才忽然缓过神来一样抬头看了一眼站在投影前走也不是留也不是的年轻人。Mark轻咳了一声，依旧板着脸随便说了几句就散了会，满屋子的人在走出会议室的时候都忍不住多看一眼明显不在线的CEO，不解着明明没下雨CEO发什么疯，看来是和好不容易追回来的前任CFO先生吵架了。在大Boss的低气压里与会人员都快速撤离了现场，只剩下Mark一个人坐在空荡荡的房间里紧锁着眉头。

他的确还是在生气。

一想到已经被Wardo用“明早有会”“我太累了”“Mark，我困死了”之类的理由拒绝了他连续一周的事实，Mark就觉得今天早上的爆发理直气壮。他想起Eduardo一双鹿眼湿漉漉地看着他说”im so sorry, but i really have to go. I’ll make up to you, Mark, i promise…对不起，但我真的必须得走了，我会补偿你的，Mark，我保证。”然后套上外套快速地在他的嘴角亲了一下就跑出了家门，留下小卷毛一个人对着“砰”地一声关上的大门有火发不出。

Mark又低头看了一眼手机里Eduardo的短信，提了提嘴角，开始期待起Wardo的“补偿”来。他们复合以来度过了没羞没臊的几个月热恋期，几乎把各种play尝试了一个遍，巴西来的小鹿和硅谷的卷毛暴君在床上卧室墙上书房门上车里办公桌上，哦还有一次在深夜的后巷里，都进行过为爱鼓掌的激烈运动。Eduardo最开始对于除了床之外的场地都很惶恐，而Mark偏偏爱极了在性事里把他欺负到哭，于是鹿眼青年的抗拒在暴君的压制和他对爱人的纵容里全变成了半推半就，他早就被Mark操熟了。想到这里，又想到最近的状态，Mark咬着下唇皱了皱眉，他不是性瘾患者，也本来并没有那么热衷于床上运动，如果说起来，大概这世界上大部分知道他名字的人都不会把他和性欲联系到一起，在遇到Eduardo之前，他也确实是个随随便便用手解决必要的生理需求的天才geek, 可是现在他有Wardo了，一起都不一样了。他的爱人不仅有着过分好看的五官，腿长腰细，还有一个紧窄而挺翘的屁股，如果他想要，那双长腿会挂在他的腰上随他亵玩，他会把南美滋养出来的太妃糖青年人操得哼哼唧唧地呜咽，亲吻被欺负得含满水雾的鹿眼，听着软趴趴又甜糯的嗓音求他慢一点，又在高潮来临之前紧紧夹住他，在他坏心眼地放缓速度的时候被逼得用哭腔求他深一点快一点语无伦次地求他把自己操射。没人会想到这个画面还能冷静的，而他能够随时随地地拥有这一切。

我要是不替这个世界好好享用Wardo那真是天理难容，卷毛CEO理直气壮地为自己满脑子的黄色废料开解。

而他心里想着的那个人此刻正在他们共同的家里为他准备他生气的“补偿”。Eduardo是个很较真儿又完美主义的人，大部分的事情不做到最好他是不会罢休的，所以他十三岁参加国际象棋比赛打破世界纪录，所以他成为哈佛经济系最聪明的学子，所以当这段感情支离破碎得不成样子之后他们还能没有放弃修复一切。而放在此刻提及这个，是因为Mark明白，大部分寻常的play他们已经都玩儿过了，而如果Wardo有把握把这次的“补偿”拿出手的话，啧，it should be good. 

行了，这个班是上不下去了，Mark想。他走出会议室，交代了一下今天接下来大概的工作内容，Facebook现在的运行很稳定，并不需要他和从前一样随时随地不错眼珠地盯着，早退几个小时并不要紧。

从Facebook园区到家的距离不算太近，站在家门口的时候，Mark调整了一下面部表情。他想看起来生气一点儿mean一点儿，这样Wardo会格外卖力地用口舌讨好他，小卷毛早就悄悄学坏了。他推开家门，钥匙放到门口鞋柜上的声音显然惊到了在准备“补偿”的家里的另一位主人，“Mark？你…你回来了？”

“嗯。”被叫到名字的人装出冷冷淡淡的语气回应道。

“来书房… 我在书房。”

Mark换好鞋子，走过门廊和客厅，推开了半掩着的书房的门。

他本来努力维持的面无表情，在眼前的场景里无可避免地坍塌成一句惊叹，“Oh… Wardo.”

本来还算空荡的书房里多了一个多半人高的金属笼子，而赤身裸体只戴着一条黑色项圈的Eduardo正端正地跪坐在笼子里。项圈衬得他的脖颈过分纤细，他的头上戴了一副毛茸茸的耳朵，双手乖巧地交叠着放在蜷曲的长腿上，他咬着嘴唇，一双鹿眼紧张又害羞地看向Mark。

“Mar… 主人… 你回来了。”Eduardo紧张起来就会带着一点儿葡语口音，就像此刻一样，他在称呼上磕巴了一下，然后红着耳朵尖说完了这句话。

Mark轻咳了一下让自己稍微冷静下来，他没回头随手关上了书房的门，然后刻意放缓步子冲着笼子里的金丝雀走过去。直到他站定在离笼子只有一步之遥的地方，Mark开始用玩味的眼神仔仔细细打量起自愿被囚禁的小鹿。

斑比周身白皙的皮肤泛起一点儿含羞的粉红，两条长腿委委屈屈地叠在一起，他跪得很工整，纤细的腰背挺直，好像真的是只努力给主人展现自己最好姿态的小宠物。Mark的眼光在逡巡到蜜桃一样的光裸臀部时一下子停住了，不是因为诱人的弧度，而是… 一条尾巴。

Wardo戴了，一条尾巴。

这太超过了。

Mark的喉结上下翻滚了一下。

Eduardo被Mark直白的目光打量得愈发羞赧，可项圈和笼子带给他的角色感又过于强烈地让他忍不住挺直腰身展示着自己给主人视奸。当他发现Mark的眼神停在哪里的时候，强烈的羞耻和取悦到对方的快感让他忍不住一下子夹紧了后穴里个头不算小的玩具。于是随着他的动作，那条毛茸茸的，一头插在他的身体里的尾巴，小幅度地上下抖动了一下。

Mark被眼前的这一幕刺激得阴茎在裤子里跳了一下，他深吸了一口气稍微冷静了一下，这一切太过于香艳了，他得物尽其用。“跪起来，Wardo.”暴君的声音开始沾染上情欲的沙哑，“让我看看我的小母狗会不会摇着尾巴伺候主人。”

Eduardo呜咽了一声，抬眼看了看面无表情说着下流的指令的Mark，然后缓慢地跪了起来。笼子的高度不够他完全直起上身，他犹豫了一下，从跪坐变成了膝盖和手着地的姿势，就像真的小狗一样四肢着地腰肢下陷地仰头看向等他摆好姿势的Mark。Mark把手伸进笼子，奖励似的摸了摸Eduardo的下巴。他的拇指摩挲过Eduardo柔软的嘴唇，马上就被小宠物迫不及待地含在嘴里吮吸起来，Mark用空闲的那只手解开牛仔裤，硬的发痛的阴茎隔着内裤顶出鼓鼓囊囊的凸起蓄势待发，他没有急着脱掉内裤，而是把被Eduardo含住的手指抽了出来，轻轻扯了扯项圈示意Eduardo靠近笼子，然后卷毛暴君将自己的性器靠着笼子贴过去，铁笼的缝隙很大，至少暴君的手臂能够自如地出入，他捏住笼子里小鹿的下巴，将他的脸隔着笼子和内裤紧紧贴在自己继续慰藉的部位，“乖狗狗。来，吃你最喜欢的奖励吧，Wardo. ”

Eduardo张开甜蜜的嘴，隔着一层布料吸起了Mark已经完全勃起的阴茎。他的舌头迫不及待地伸出口腔，温热潮湿地摩挲着那根带给他无数快乐的大家伙的尺寸和形状，他在戴尾巴的时候就已经给自己扩张过了，而衣冠整齐的Mark看着完全赤裸的他的眼神让Eduardo无法克制地渴望起那些汁水丰沛淋漓尽致的性爱来。他最近真的忙到无力应付Mark的求欢，他不是不想要，只是那些一坐坐一天的冗长会议消磨得他身心俱疲，他不想给Mark一个敷衍的自己。他大概一周之前就在计划这个了，于是他订购了这个加大号的笼子和…尾巴什么的，他和Mark经常玩儿的很过火，他也无比清楚暴君在床上的掌控欲大概是床下的百倍这件事。所以，“主人”，这似乎是个很合Mark胃口的道歉方式。他并不介意在性事上表现出绝对的臣服甚至是被物化，和好以来他们开诚布公地聊过很多，生活里Mark也已经给了他足量的尊重和信任，他有这个底气不管在床上Mark如何粗暴地对待他，都丝毫不会影响两个人真正的情感关系和地位。情趣play嘛，Mark又不是唯一获得快感的那一方，他乐得交付控制权。

Mark的内裤已经被Eduardo的口水和龟头渗出的前液打湿，Eduardo又跪爬着靠近笼子的边缘了一点儿，他直起身半坐在自己的脚上，双手扒住铁质的栏杆尽心尽力地侍奉着Mark的勃起。他小心翼翼地抬起眼偷瞄着Mark的表情，暴君的眼神暗沉，那是快要把他拆吃入腹的前奏。于是Eduardo大着胆子把小爪子伸出笼子，扒着Mark内裤的边缘，见对方没有打算喝止他的意思就一鼓作气地扯下了Mark碍事的内裤。

Eduardo被Mark弹跳出来的阴茎拍打在脸上，湿漉漉的前液沾在他的睫毛和眼睑上，巴掌大的脸上被水渍留下淫靡的线条，他没有躲开，反而凑上去亲了亲它。被Eduardo含住的瞬间，Mark发出一声低沉的喟叹，忍不住缓缓地抽送起来。Mark一只手伸进笼子，扣住Eduardo的的发顶，他没有把乖顺的小母鹿往自己的胯下按，反而是在操了十几下Eduardo的嘴之后就把阴茎一半抽出了笼子的缝隙。Eduardo被突然抽离的空虚弄得有些慌乱，他急切地抬起头一双鹿眼委屈地看着居高临下地Mark，“主人… 给我… 给我吃棒棒糖嘛… i wanna suck your lolipope…”

Mark嘴角勾起一点儿来自暴君的笑意，“不会摇尾巴的坏狗狗是没有棒棒糖吃的，Wardo，转过去，摇尾巴给我看。”

这个指令的下流程度还是让已经开始被情欲渲染的Eduardo红成了一只虾，他仰着头盯了一会儿Mark，似乎想找到一点儿回旋的余地，但卷毛的脸上虽然带着笑容，眼睛里却没有一点儿打算放过他的意思。好吧，Eduardo想，是他自找的玩法。

于是巴西小鹿最后委屈地看了一眼他的主人，然后磨磨蹭蹭地弓下身转了一圈四肢着地，上身俯下来地跪趴着，这个姿势让他的臀部成了身体的最高点，而那条尾巴也随着这个动作完全展现在Mark面前。而Mark的视角来看，他终于近距离地看到他的宠物斑比是怎么长出这条蛊惑人心的尾巴的了，黑色的硅胶部分完全被撑开的小穴吃进去，而毛茸茸的尾巴根儿上还被那个饥渴的小嘴流出来的口水打湿了几绺，而小鹿浑圆的臀瓣在黑色毛发的衬托下显得格外白皙，隔着铁栏的视觉效果让人口干舌燥，这只小母鹿是他的，被他关起来的，可以随时拉出来乖乖挨操。想到这儿，Mark忍不住伸出手大力地玩弄起眼前的臀肉，想给过分白嫩的小屁股染上点儿惹人疼惜的粉红。

“只是给主人口，你怎么自己湿成这样？嗯？”Mark边说边抬起手在高高撅起的小屁股上扇了一巴掌，“bad dog, 嘴馋的坏狗狗。”

“呜！”挨了打的Eduardo发出一声模糊的喉音，然后乖乖地执行了Mark的上一个指令，扭动起了刚刚挨了巴掌的小屁股，“不是的… 主人，我很乖的… 我，我会摇尾巴…我是乖狗狗… ”

南美土壤滋养出来的甜美青年随着话音高高抬起浑身上下唯一称得上丰腴的肉欲的屁股，柔软的腰深深塌下，身体折成令人移不开眼的弧度，两条长腿大张着整齐地跪着，而那条嵌进他身体里的玩具尾巴则随着青年的动作左右摇晃起来。他渴求着来自主人的爱抚和粗暴的对待，Eduardo一想到此刻他在撅着屁股在Mark的注视下冲着Mark勃起的性器像一条求欢的小母狗一样摇着尾巴，隐秘的后穴就忍不住收缩着想要吞吃进比玩具更大的，充满男性气味的，属于他的主人的，沉甸甸的肉棒。

Mark看着眼前的这一幕就快要射出来了，Wardo时不时会回头用可怜兮兮的表情看着他的反应，而见他没有喊停的意思就会把屁股扭得更用力一点儿，试图取悦他。啧，Mark在心里发出一声感叹，我的宝贝儿太辣了。

“好了，”他终于发出宽恕宠物的指令，踢掉堆在脚踝处的裤子，然后绕到笼子的正面弯腰打开了铁笼的门，“出来，我要操你了。”

Eduardo的眼睛明显亮了一下，好像要被放出来撒欢的小动物，他跪爬着转了个身准备从笼子里出来，然而刚刚探出个头，又像突然想起什么似的缩了一下，然后他跪坐起来，咬着嘴唇看了一眼扶着笼门的Mark，“Mar… 主人… 有狗链，在你左手边椅子上…”

Mark顺着Eduardo说的方向看过去，真的有一条黑色的皮质链绳对折了一次之后搭在椅子背上，垂在靠外的这一端能看到一头是给牵引的人套在手腕上的皮圈，另一头是金属的环扣带着一小截锁链连接到皮质的长绳上。Mark忍不住骂了句脏话，他饥渴的小母鹿简直太棒了。于是暴君拿起那条皮质的链子，右手握住金属的那头抬起了Eduardo线条漂亮的下颌，纤长的脖颈被迫暴露出来，白皙的皮肤带着一点儿被情欲染上的粉红色，又在金属扣冰凉的触感下微不可见地轻颤了一下。Mark“咔嗒”一声扣住了Eduardo的项圈，然后轻轻扯了扯绳子，“乖狗狗，出来吧。”

被牵引的力度不大，不会让Eduardo疼痛，但足够让他感受到施力，Mark把绳子拽的不高，让他无法保持上身的直立，只能就着绳链的高度保持膝盖和手着地的跪爬姿势跟着Mark的动作爬出铁笼。书房的地板是红木的，但是为了方便他们俩偶尔在此胡闹铺了一块覆盖半个房间的长毛地毯。笼子是放在地毯上的，Mark牵着Eduardo到了木地板上，他只是迫不及待地想欣赏一下Eduardo在深红色的木质的衬托下的模样，但他不会让斑比在木地板上跪太久的，这只是情趣，真的伤害到Eduardo的事情他绝对是第一个不同意的，well, not anymore, 既往先暂且不咎了吧。

Eduardo被拉到坚硬的木地板上，他的膝盖向前爬了两步就隐隐作痛了起来，于是娇气的小母鹿一步也不肯往前走了，抗拒地一屁股坐了下来。但是后穴里插着一根尾巴的事实让他无法正常地坐下来，只好就着跪着的姿势重心后放，双腿在地板上摆成大开的M型，双手撑在两腿之间，委委屈屈地坐着抬头看向说好要操他但又什么都没做的Mark。

Mark低头看着一脸委屈地撅着嘴巴坐在地板上的小鹿，Wardo的这双眼睛太会蛊惑人心了，可是他又实在不忍心把它们遮起来，他太喜欢这双眼睛被操到意识模糊的时候满是水汽的样子了，也喜欢看到那双眼睛里只有自己的样子，Eduardo长了一张无辜乖顺的脸，让Mark忍不住想对他做过分的事情。他看着赖皮不肯走的小鹿，笑了笑就允许Eduardo回到了地毯上。他不介意Wardo的小少爷脾气和偶尔娇气的任性，但是既然现在他们在玩儿这个主人和宠物的游戏，那么小家伙的反抗就值得一点儿惩罚了。

“跪好，Wardo，你违抗了主人的命令，坏狗狗是要被惩罚的。”Mark向上提了提牵引绳，让Eduardo跪直身体，“屁股抬起来，嘴巴张开。”

Eduardo发出了一声小动物的呜咽，张开了红润的嘴唇，然后按照Mark的要求努力塌下腰让臀部撅起来。要被打屁股了，Eduardo委屈的想道。

Mark一手捏住了Eduardo小巧的下巴，把阴茎直接狠狠插进了小鹿的嘴里，这次可不是奖励给乖孩子的棒棒糖了。Eduardo被突如其来的顶弄逼得呼吸一窒，随后不得不放松喉咙被迫给Mark深喉起来，唾液来不及吞咽就顺着嘴角淌下来，弄脏了小鹿的下巴。而因为被操嘴而产生的生理性泪水也一下子盈满了斑比的眼眶，焦糖色的眼睛里泛起水光，又因为仰着头的姿势顺着眼角滑落进发间。Mark一边大力地操弄着Eduardo的小嘴，一边用空闲的那只手举起牵引绳有着套圈的一头，他先是用皮质的套环轻轻在Eduardo努力抬起的臀部上点了点，像是尝试一下皮绳的份量。然后下一秒，他扬手挥落牵引绳，加大了力度地落在巴西青年的臀瓣上。

“唔！”嘴里含着大家伙的Eduardo发出一声模糊的喉音，嘴上也用力吸了一下Mark尺寸惊人的性器，这当然换来了第二下带着责备意味的鞭打。

Mark的挥鞭的力度并不算很大，只是恰到好处地能够留下一点儿红痕又不会真的伤害到筋骨。他在白嫩的臀肉上没停手地抽了二十几下，直到Eduardo忍不住扭着腰想要躲开，Mark才停了下来。

“告诉我，Wardo，为什么被主人打屁股了？”Mark捏住Eduardo的下巴将阴茎撤出对方的口腔，强迫泪眼朦胧的巴西小鹿看着自己蓝色的眼睛，另一只手则从背后扶住因为被鞭打和强行深喉而瘫软的腰身。Mark半蹲下来，平视着眼神涣散的小宠物，刚才折腾的这一出让他头上戴的耳朵歪了歪，看上去好像真的蔫蔫地耷拉下来了一样。

“因为… 唔，我不乖... 不听主人的话…主人，主人生气了… ”Eduardo语气软糯地回应道，感觉到Mark的手在身后撑着他，就放心地把重心往后靠了靠。

“还有呢？”Mark被小鹿下意识的信任取悦，蓝眼睛里露出一点儿笑意，他凑得离Eduardo的鼻尖很近，温热的吐息喷在对方的皮肤上，暴君的嘴角弯了弯，放在斑比裸背上的手色情地往下滑到布满淡红色鞭痕的小屁股上揉捏起来，时不时用指尖擦过湿润而乖顺地夹着尾巴的穴口，换来怀里小鹿一下一下的轻颤，“嗯？Wardo, 还有呢？”

“还有… 还有我一周没有给Mark操… 唔… 主人，主人不要玩尾巴… ”

Mark没有听从小可怜的乞求，反而放弃捏揉手感极佳的臀肉，专注地拨弄起那根代替他插进爱人体内的尾巴来，“所以这么不乖的Wardo，是不是该被主人狠狠操到哭都哭不出来啊？”

没打算等Eduardo回应这个问题，Mark就将玩具尾巴的硅胶部分抽了出来，甜水和润滑剂将黑色的硅胶包裹得分外淫靡，Eduardo呜咽着惊呼出声，暴君就借着湿淋淋的汁水把不算长但足够粗的肛塞又插了进去，他闭着眼睛都能熟悉地找到Eduardo体内的敏感点，于是他就那么做了，用那条尾巴抵住他的巴西小鹿的前列腺狠狠抽插了起来。

Eduardo在突如其来的攻击很快溃不成军，他变了调的呻吟都滚在喉间黏黏糊糊地混杂着葡语和Mark的名字，快感没有积累就击中了他，他双手胡乱地抱住还穿着T恤的Mark，始终半勃着的阴茎颤颤巍巍地硬了起来，一抖一抖地想要得到一点儿抚慰。“Mark… Mark,主人，摸摸我，摸摸前面…求你… 我要射了… 我想射…”

Mark没有理会他的请求，反而一手抓住了他作乱的两只小爪子钳制在小鹿的背后，“坏孩子，说没说过你只许被主人操射？”

双手被按住的巴西斑比快要被不停戳刺着前列腺的快感送上高潮，他咬着嘴唇也克制不住地浪叫起来，他凑到始作俑者面前蹭着对方高挺而线条锋利的鼻尖，试图讨来一个安抚的亲吻。Mark看着青年被欺负得一塌糊涂还是拼命往他怀里钻的模样，忍不住感恩起神明赐予他的甜美爱人，然后含住了那双讨吻的唇。Mark的唇舌比手上的动作温柔得多，他安抚似的舔弄着快要攀上高潮的小鹿的口腔，然后在感觉到对方身体带着轻颤地紧绷起来的时候亲了亲对方的嘴角，语气沙哑地允许道，“射吧，Wardo。”

Eduardo声音颤抖着迎来了这场性爱里的第一次射精，他被抵住前列腺的尾巴操射了。高潮结束的Eduardo瘫软在Mark的怀里，似乎觉得有点儿丢脸，所以他丝毫没有意识到后穴里的玩具已经被抽了出去，取而代之的是Mark本来一直在洞口揉弄的两根手指。

“主人还没插进去你就跪不住了？Wardo，这可不行。”Mark亲了亲怀里斑比的眼睛，然后坏心眼地勾起手指挑逗着对方还酥软的蜜穴，“你里面好紧，Wardo，我们做了这么多次你还是像第一次的时候一样喜欢咬着我不松口。”

“Marrrk…”Eduardo嗓音甜糯地拉长声调，他蹭了蹭Mark的下巴，然后就被勾得又期期艾艾地哼唧起来。Mark的手指比肛塞要火热的多，带着属于手指主人的霸道刮蹭着他的敏感点，Eduardo虽让刚刚射精了，但并不是Mark这件事让他并没能真的被满足，所以身体很快对Mark的手指起了反应，他忍不住前后挺腰想要吞吃进更多的属于Mark的部分，却被决心今天一次把之前一周的旧账讨清欺负够本的暴君拒绝了。Mark抽出了手指，在扭动着带着红痕的小屁股上不轻不重地甩了一巴掌，“Wardo是淫荡的坏孩子，想要什么要说’请’。”

鹿眼青年泪水汪汪地跪起身子，“主人… ”他软软绵绵地开口，“请 - 请你… 唔… 请您填满我…”

Mark假装皱了皱眉，“坏狗狗，你知道我想听的不是这句。”

“唔…”Eduardo的哭腔更重了，他的小穴已经湿透了，急需来自卷毛暴君的安抚，“呜… 主人，请您… 请您用大肉棒操我。”

这次Mark满意了，“转过去，像小母狗一样趴好。”

Eduardo调转了方向，上半身低伏在长毛地毯里，柔软的腰肢凹陷，两个性感的腰窝若隐若现，他的屁股高高翘起来，等待着来自暴君的征服。Eduardo情不自禁地想自己的臀肉上满是被鞭打和掌掴后的红痕，一想到刚刚被他的主人当成不听话的宠物一样教训，而他肉感的屁股在主人严厉的惩罚下染上绯红，现在他的主人要操他了，操他挨过打的小屁股，Eduardo刚刚才射过的阴茎就又一次直直地挺立了起来。

Mark这次没再犹豫，他的阴茎已经快要爆炸了，他需要进到小母鹿的身体里横冲直撞地操哭对方。于是他右手扶着性器缓慢但坚定地插入了Eduardo已经湿的一塌糊涂的后穴。虽然Eduardo已经扩张过又被肛塞操过一轮，但鉴于Mark的尺寸，他仍需要适应一下被完全撑开的感觉。等到Mark的囊袋终于拍打在Eduardo的屁股上时，两个人都发出了一声满足的喟叹。

Mark等了一下等Eduardo适应，然后就大开大合地抽插起来，每一下都研磨在小鹿的敏感点上，刺激得身下的斑比变了声调语无伦次地浪叫着求他轻一点重一点。Mark几乎整根抽出又全根没入地操了一会儿，就稍微放缓了步调，他松开钳制着Eduardo腰部的双手脱掉一直没来得及脱的T恤。然后俯下身从背后环抱住被操得混身泛着情欲的粉红色的斑比加快了速度，“Wardo，你里面好舒服，好多水啊，你自己摸摸看，流得满地都是。小骚货，这么喜欢被我操吗？”

Eduardo的叫声被撞的支离破碎，中间夹杂着软趴趴的葡语，Mark只能隐隐约约地听清他在喊着“好棒… Mark…好喜欢…要被主人操死了…Mark，te amo… Mark，Mark… ”到了后来也就只剩下含混不清的“Mark”。Eduardo快要被电流似的快感摧毁了，他的后穴被Mark的大家伙撑的满满当当，每一条褶皱都被抚平成为帮助施虐者挞伐疆土的共犯。

而Mark紧紧抱着几乎支撑不住自己的Eduardo，他亲吻着爱人形状优美的蝴蝶骨和后颈，一只手摸索着对方早就缨红挺立的乳尖揉捏，另外一只则今天第一次地抚上Eduardo被操的上下颤动的阴茎前后套弄。Mark刻意地碾弄了几下小鹿体内的泉眼开关，果不其然地让斑比哭叫着高潮了。

暴君拦腰抱住就要倒下去的Eduardo，抽出阴茎，将他翻了个身仰面放在地毯上。他一手拎着一只纤细的脚腕掰开小鹿笔直颀长的双腿，挺身把粗壮的性器插回了甜蜜的肉穴里。Eduardo已经真的被操得叫不出来了，只能哼哼唧唧地用小奶音哭着，呜咽地说着“不行了…不要了…”Mark俯下身亲了亲满脸泪水的爱人，感受到口是心非的下面那张小嘴在亲吻里又谄媚地裹上来挽留了他，于是卷毛暴君将两条长腿搭在自己的肩上，用几乎将Eduardo对折起来的姿势将阴茎深深埋入对方的体内大力抽插了起来。

Eduardo脱力地躺在地上被动接受Mark带给他的过量的快感，他的眼神已经开始失去焦点，只能茫然地望向Mark的蓝眼睛，那里面全是对自己的欲求和渴望，再无其他。哭哭啼啼的小鹿伸出手要抱抱，在他体内冲刺的暴君满足了他。Mark浑身的肌肉绷紧着，他快要到了，所以他抱着Wardo像是要把他嵌进自己的身体里。巴西斑比下面的那张嘴吸得他几乎要失去理智了，“Wardo，Wardo，叫我的名字，告诉我是谁在操你。”

“Mark，Mark… 我是Mark的小母狗... 是Mark的！唔嗯…啊！”被Mark滚烫的精液射满肠壁的刺激之下，Eduardo也精疲力竭地高潮了，可他什么也射不出来了，淅淅沥沥的水渍喷在自己的小腹上。

Mark放下Eduardo的大腿，任由射完的性器滑出小鹿的体内，他整个人趴在Eduardo的身上，一头卷毛埋在爱人的肩窝里。

 

“Wardo, 你多犯点儿错误吧，我不介意。”

“……”

“Wardo，我们下次隔着笼子试试吧。”

“…………”

“Wardo，我爱你。”

“…我也爱你，混蛋卷毛。”


End file.
